1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to funnels and more particularly to funnels which can be utilized to transfer food or liquid into receptacles such as a reclosable storage style bags and which allow for quick disbursement of the food from the funnel into the receptacle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of funnels for the transferring of food or liquid, especially, when working in the kitchen, is well known. Most funnels have many disadvantages which limit their use significantly. For example, most funnels are not capable of being used to transfer food or liquid into a receptacle such as a reclosable storage bag. When attempting to transfer food or liquid into a reclosable bag, the traditional funnel provides no assistance since one hand is needed to hold the reclosable storage bag open and the other hand is needed to support the funnel, leaving no free hand to transfer the food or liquid.
Another disadvantage of traditional funnels is that they typically have a narrow opening at the end of the funnel chamber which does not allow for rapid transfer of the food or liquid into the receptacle receiving the substance. This limitation is often responsible for clogging of the opening and/or a backflow of the substance from the funnel chamber during the transfer process.